


A Soulmate Who Wasn't Meant To Be

by coreasqueen



Category: Kim Go Eun - Fandom, Lee Min Ho - Fandom, 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreasqueen/pseuds/coreasqueen
Summary: This was just a drabble from my boring afternoon but I hope I was able to touch your heart with this piece. Have a great day, wherever you are in the world <333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Soulmate Who Wasn't Meant To Be

Deep breaths and bloodshot eyes. Ask me why I'm here again and I'll tell you why. I'll tell how my world was ruined by the venom of my own words. I'll tell you how I did it in a matter of seconds. How I broke his then later mine.

I've been crying for hours—no, days, in my room. Series of knocks on my door, hour after hour the moment I locked it.

Seems like the skies is resonating with me. The little taps on the window as the rain drops on the glass surface. It's the middle of the day yet the sky is as gloomy as a mourning person can ever be. Not that anyone died. No, maybe someone did. Not out there but in me.

I listened to every song in our playlist, trying to convince myself it didn't really happened, that it's all just a bad dream. Sure, blame the alcohol if that would make everything okay. Does it? No, it doesn't. For every pillow that I drench with my tears, for every song that I skip, for every sob that I try to supress, my heart breaks. At this point, heartbreaking is an understatement of what I'm feeling.

Getting dumped is a sad story but causing the breakup is an another.

I stood up on my knees on the bed, slowly, because if I tried to got back up on my feet right away, my body would've met the floor.

One thing about him is that he never asked for anything other than an assurance that I'll let him wait for me. To be ready, to be able to love again, but I fucked it all up.

It was loud. I was drunk and had lost all common sense.

I was dancing among the crowd, it was getting a little too crowded but I saw him. Well, at that time, I thought it was him. I was convinced it was him. But it wasn't him. He was with someone else. 

I was so mad, I kissed a stranger and that stranger happened to be his brother that he loathes.

My angel looked at me, almost not believing it was me. I broke his trust. His heart.

And he walked away. Like he didn't know me. His eyes said it all, that he's done.

I followed after him and kept up with his long, fast strides.

I held his hand and he froze on his tracks.

He faced me, his eyes that bled for what they just saw, his look that tells me we would never be the same, ever, again.

"Why?" His words, almost begging.

"I-"

"I could never do that to you, Gon. I can't even imagine it, seeing you close with someone else like that. So, please, tell me why the fuck-" He stopped himself and covered his face with his palms, clenched his jaw, evidently frustrated.

How do I explain it to him? That I thought he cheated on me and so I was carried away by my emotions? It doesn't even makes sense to me so how the fuck would it make sense to him?

He came closer and held my face. "Baby, I love you so much but I think..." He tucked my hair behind my ear and hugged me. "...we should end it here. I can't be with someone who could kiss an another person when I'm not looking. I'm sorry. I- I have to go."

He let go of my hand and walked away. I grabbed his hands for the last time and got down on my knees. Pathetic, I know. With his strong force, he broke his hands free from my tight grasp. He got into his car and didn't waste another minute and drove off. I remained like that for almost half an hour. Kneeling in the rain, weeping my heart out.

Slowly, I stood up.

Felt disgusted in my own skin. I looked at the girl staring back at me in the mirror, messy hair, wrinkled shirt, swollen eyes.

“Who have you become?” My voice cracked as I scratched my face.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I screamed and screamed until I couldn't anymore.

I felt a hand on my back. I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was him.

There's his angelic smile that could outshine the sun. His smile that gives me strength to get by my bad days.

He held out his hand and I reached for it. His fingers tucked my messy hair behind my ear and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Am I dreaming? Is this real?

He held my waist and pulled me close into a hug. Slowly, swaying to the left and right.

“I missed you so much... Where have you been?” The begging in the tone of my voice sent shivers down my spine. My hands reached for his face in the dark. Oh, baby. How I missed you.

We remained like that for a while. Just swaying to the music playing on my phone. Just feeling.

I looked up to him and it's as if on cue, the lightning struck, light illuminated my room and all of a sudden, I'm all alone. Who was I dancing with?

It all dawned on me. How pain can make you imagine things, see things, feel things that aren't even there in the first place just to cope with it.

I collapsed on the floor and I'm all out of breath. I shouted and cursed all curses there is in the world. I screamed and screamed, hoping he would hear me out... that maybe if I would just scream a little louder, he would hear me and let me fix it all up.

Maybe I shouldn't have asked if that was a dream because I'd rather have that than this empty nothing. I shouldn't have asked about things I'm not ready to hear the answer to yet.

Because I didn't know it would hurt this much. I didn't know it would destroy every fiber of my being.

Maybe if I didn't kissed him back that day, he wouldn't have hoped that we could be something more.

Maybe if I didn't reply to his message, he wouldn't have thought I liked him, too.

Maybe if I didn't take the risk of my heart breaking again, this wouldn't have happened.

But I did. It all happened

We're just strangers now that knows each other's secrets. Nothing more. Anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a drabble from my boring afternoon but I hope I was able to touch your heart with this piece. Have a great day, wherever you are in the world <333


End file.
